


[米独/露独/普独] The Trial 审讯

by Oplusplus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oplusplus/pseuds/Oplusplus
Summary: *Warning：非常阴间，有暴力、3P、NTR 等元素------------“男的，”伊万不耐烦地重复，“跟男的怎么做。”美国一下子笑得前仰后合，他蹲下来推了推路德，边笑边叹息：“看吧，伟大的德意志，您得教教他。”替我的妈咪（lof:阿卡姆疯人院荣誉成员）代发
Relationships: America/Germany (Hetalia), Germany/Prussia (Hetalia), Germany/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	[米独/露独/普独] The Trial 审讯

他虚弱得厉害，阿尔弗雷德即使隔着衬衫也能抚摸到那枯竭的肌肉，并不是同盟虐打或者让他挨饿了，而是投降后的德国正在飞快下沉，只看他们的祖国本人，就知道可以不必为起义军和流亡政府操多少心。

但美国并不为此感到高兴，在整个欧洲，左派分子的庭审都塞满了法院，而那些亲近共产党的反抗武装反而如鱼得水起来，伊万已经得到了东欧，现在当然不能让他在柏林多么痛快，呵——

阿尔弗雷德想到这里，反而高兴起来，把路德维西锁在车后座上出门兜风，冬天把战争的痕迹都盖住了，柏林在风雪中沉默。市政厅前排起了长长的，望不到边际的队伍，阿尔弗雷德得意地说那是盟军的救济点，德国将整个世界卷入战争，我们仍然给你们水和面包。他降下车窗朝人群大喊，看看你们的祖国母亲，路德维西精疲力尽的带伤的侧脸从车窗内露出来，人们纷纷背过脸去。

路德维西被带到市政厅后面的一座砖楼，推搡进一个全是黑色玻璃的房间，房间正中只有一张椅子，阿尔弗雷德坐下来，精致的小牛皮靴踢了踢路德维西的小腿，德国麻木地在他双腿之间跪下，这时阿尔弗雷德背后的玻璃墙颤抖了一下，像是有人一拳砸在墙的另一边，路德维西奇异地抬起头，他对谍战的那点手段熟悉至极，这也并非美国第一次这样作弄羞辱，同盟刚刚打进柏林的几个星期他反抗过，下场只是更为惨烈的羞辱和殴打。

但会是他吗？他们被分开关押，已经六个月没有见面了。路德维希从看守他的士兵口中得知普鲁士正在被不妙地拉扯，他变得乖巧听话也有这一原因——美国暗示过自己能影响普鲁士的生死。阿尔弗雷德并不着急，慢悠悠地摸一条狗那样抚摸路德过长的鬓发，诚然国家意志中路德维希不算顶尖的美人，但想必当这样一个矫健英俊的对手跪在你脚边为你口交时，没有一个男人不会热血沸腾。路堵维希听到墙后的动静时像是被按下暂停键那样短暂地颤抖了一下，美国戴着羊绒手套的修长手指揉了一下日耳曼人失去血色的薄薄嘴唇，路德维西回过神来，低着头用牙齿叼住军裤的拉链，每次他都得先隔着内裤像母狗舔骨头一样舔硬那根阴茎。

与那锋利冷漠的外表完全相反，德国的口腔柔软温暖得像加州女人。阿尔弗雷德满足地叹息，脱下手套伸进德国单薄的衬衫里，被冷得差点一软。他们讲究人权的美国人可不兴虐待战俘这一套，阿尔弗雷德推开俘虏的头，将军装外套脱下来披在他身上。路德维希这回毫不停顿，拨开内裤，仔细地将龟头包进口腔舔吮——口活都好得十分军国主义。阿尔弗雷德肆无忌惮的喘息起来，靴尖灵巧地勾下路德维西的皮带和外裤，路德的双手到现在仍然被拷在背后，皮带也就没了平时他们上床的用武之地。

德国吞得越来越深，阴茎头顶到扁桃体时他无法自抑地干呕起来，灰蓝色的眼睛蓄满生理性的泪水，阿尔弗雷德的施虐欲在此时战胜自由平等那一套，凶狠地把德国按在胯间抽插，阴茎有一半都深入了咽喉，被温暖的痉挛的食道紧紧包裹，激烈到路德维西用肩膀抵住才能不至于倒下去。

与阿尔挺胯的频率几乎一致的是玻璃墙疯狂的撞击，遗憾的审讯室完全隔音，他听不到基尔伯特恶毒的诅咒和咆哮。

那该是多美妙的高潮。

等到一切结束，路德维希这张英俊得令人叹息的脸上全是泪水，汗水和精液，外裤松松垮垮地挂在腰上，除此之外也没有多狼狈，他跪在地上慢慢向后挺直了了身，脸仍然低垂着，只有几滴液体挂在长长的睫毛上，令人想起长杉树叶上的薄雪。瞧瞧他的衬衫夹甚至还好好的待在肩上呢——

阿尔弗雷德感到很可爱似的，掏出手绢乱七八糟地揉了揉路德维西的脸，他看着表，时间差不多到了，苏联和英法的会谈要结束了，他们得经过这里，他捡起那条重新有了用武之地的皮带把路德维希的双脚也捆住，免得德国突然发疯逃跑，也不一定是逃跑可能是去隔壁哥哥怀里大哭，但那样他威胁玩弄他的筹码就没了，这可不太好玩。美国做完这件事，整理衣服，掸了掸灰，快活地走出去拦截苏联。

大老远的，他就在一群东西欧里看见了鹤立鸡群的斯拉夫人，苏联体面地在武装带外面套了军大衣，显得又漂亮又高大，阿尔弗雷德跳起来朝他挥了挥手，亚瑟冷着脸先走了，法国和其他国家面面相觑了一会，也走了，伊万皱着眉毛靠近到几米以内，就闻到了美国身上的腥味，他们一直关系不冷不热，但此时也不得不捏着鼻子打招呼，没想到阿尔直接走上来亲热地把住他的肩膀，半推半带地低声说：“我给你带了个礼物——”

别不是好莱坞吧，伊万不情不愿地想到，准备拔腿就走，阿尔推开了审讯室，年轻的战败国就像条待宰的祭品一样被绑在地上，苏联几乎瞬间就意识到隔壁关押的是基尔伯特，政治嗅觉无比敏锐的布尔什维克明白这正是他动摇坚硬的普鲁士的好机会，但当他更加仔细的打量路德维希，他又迟疑了。

苏联当然知道不光美国，整个同盟都在柏林乱搞，10根香烟就可以买到一个德国女人的夜晚，或者年轻漂亮的男孩，但他没想到阿尔弗雷德把手伸到德意志本人身上去了，这简直，这简直好比拿破仑打下了莱茵之后要求把日耳曼皇帝送到自己床上来一样，苏联忍着鄙夷和轻视在审讯室里踱步，路德维希一动不动地倒在地上，金发凌乱汗湿，解开一颗扣子的衬衫下面露出线条分明的锁骨。

伊万·布拉金斯基改变了主意，犹豫地问：“应该怎么做？”

阿尔弗雷德愣了：“什么怎么做？”

“男的，”伊万不耐烦地重复，“跟男的怎么做。”

美国一下子笑得前仰后合，他蹲下来推了推路德，边笑边叹息：“看吧，伟大的德意志，您得教教他。”

情况变成了两张军大衣叠在一起，路德维希跪趴在上面被苏联操，斯拉夫人可观的形状和长度让他吃了不少苦头，玻璃后面已经没有动静了，路德维希的头脑一片空白，没有快感没有羞耻，只是机械地完成性交，他们俩要是录成色情带一定是一年也卖不出去一盘的那种，阿尔弗雷德看不下去了，挤进德国和苏联之间，拍了拍路德被插得十分满当的屁股，往里面挤手指。

柔软光滑的羊绒手套给伊万带来不少快感，因此他并没有表达不满，路德咬着衣服的齿间溢出一声痛苦的呻吟，阿尔弗雷德塞第二根手指的时候他害怕了，挣扎着想往前爬，美苏一起把他拖回来，姿势调整成美国在正面，斯拉夫人把日耳曼人抱在怀里，矫健漂亮的大腿被掰得不能再开，阿尔弗雷德进来的时候路德维希哭了，用德语模糊不清地喊妈妈，哥哥，玻璃墙无力地垂死地震了最后一下，两根性器一起进出的时候路德已经发不出声音了，德意志像条脱水的鱼睁大双眼无声痛哭，灰蓝色的眼睛仿佛被风暴撕裂的天空。

路德维希半昏迷中感到有人在吻他的脸，他勉强睁开眼睛，看见银发的国家额头上满是鲜血：“没关系……哥哥。”

基尔伯特很快被身后的士兵推走，与额头上撞出来的可怕伤口完全相反，他冷静得近乎冷酷，普鲁士最后看了一眼德意志，不停重复，Lebe, lebe einfach.

活下去，只要活下去。


End file.
